


Deciding the Course of Our Intimacy With Light Hearted Games

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot.</p><p>Rin and Sousuke play rock-paper-scissors to decide the pace. All things considered, it's probably a bad idea... since Rin always seems to get his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deciding the Course of Our Intimacy With Light Hearted Games

**Author's Note:**

> I caught up with Free! and had this idea in my head for a while... apologies for it being so short!

The air was hot and thick, laced with a certain sweetness like the sweltering humidity of a well used kitchen, permeating with scents of doughy musk and sugared cinnamon.

“Again?” came Sousuke's deep rumble, mirred by a fleeting tremble, his exhale wavering on his tongue.

Rin smirked, the corners of his mouth tugging up over the white points of his teeth. He brushed his hair from his forehead, red bangs plastered to his skin by a heavy sheen of sweat on his face that pulled the individual strands together and held them in damp spikes that fell into his eyes. He shifted and heard Sousuke's sharp intake of breath. It was hardly surprising, considering how sensitive they had both become. Rin threw a glance back at Sousuke over his shoulder and brought his hand up in a fist by his side. Sousuke smiled darkly and mirrored the action.

“Jan.. ken.. pon!” they chanted together, bringing their fists down through the air in time with their words.

On the last syllable they threw out their signs. Rin's hand was fashioned into a flat sheet, while Sousuke was still holding a closed fist. Rin threw his hands in the air in celebration while Sousuke slumped back to the floor with a resigned sigh. He observed Rin above him, gaze trailing down the red head's back, the slope of his muscles and the shape of his shoulders and waist as he bent and twisted his body, lifting himself up and down with expert form. His athletic body looked absolutely perfect like this, stripped bare and flushed, fair skin splashed with a lovely rose that spread from the tips of his toes, currently curled in pleasure, to the rise of his neck, marked with dusty trails of blemishes framed by the shape of Sousuke's teeth. His back was to Sousuke who had rid himself of his clothing a long time ago, and was lying on the floor of their shared dorm room. From here he had a wonderful view of Rin's ass, firm and shapely, spread wide with his legs straddled either side of Sousuke's thighs with Sousuke's cock, glistening with lubricant slid in and out of his hole with long, leisurely strokes.

Why had they decided to use rock-paper-scissors as the decider? Sure, it had seemed fun in theory – they'd throw down every few minutes and the winner got to decide what position they tried next – but in reality, Sousuke had seemed to forget that in any showdown between them this way, Rin always won. Always. It was borderline statistically impossible.

“Fine, fine...” Sousuke grumbled, though there was no trace of true irritation in his tone, “how do you want it?”

“Hnn...” Rin's voice grated over a rather contented moan and he swivelled his hips, taking more of Sousuke's length, feeling the long since dulled burn of being stretched apart pique his senses, though it only served to highlight the erotic pleasure he was feeling at having Sousuke at his every whim, despite being the one on the bottom.

“Actually...” Rin moaned and bounced gently, muscles twitching under the rhythm of his ass grinding down against Sousuke, arching his back to draw even more of the black haired boy's length deeper in his hole, “I wanna have you on top, Sousuke.”

Sousuke grinned, eyes sliding shut for a mere moment as the lewd allusions in Rin's words made the red head clamp down on his cock. He sighed breathlessly, missing the heat and warmth and tightness the moment Rin leant forwards, slowly sliding himself off of the girth that pried him apart. He let his ass linger, Sousuke's tip still held in his tight little ring, shaking his ass tauntingly, knowing that Sousuke would be unable to peel his eyes away from the sight of where his cock was still embraced by Rin's wet entrance. Sousuke ground his teeth together, steeling off the desire to come right then and there with Rin's decisively licentious technique goading him into painting the inside of Rin's ass white with milky come. Finally, after countless torturous seconds, Rin lifted himself off completely, rolling docilely onto his back and spreading his legs apart invitingly as he looked across at Sousuke with a fierce intensity softened only by the warmth curving his lips into a wry smile.

Sousuke hauled himself up into a sitting position, taking a breath's length to drink up Rin's body, toned, curved in all the right ways, rigid in all the others. A small thrill ran through him as he remembered he was the only one who got to see Rin like this, laid out on his back, knees tilted apart to leave no part of his tempting ass or his full cock hidden. Sousuke slipped between Rin's thighs, trailing his fingers lightly over the skin, making Rin wriggle as though it tickled. Rin was stretched, relaxed and eager from the last hour or so of their bodies being intertwined, connected constantly, both boys panting into each other's mouths as they both moved with a raw desire to make the other blind with pleasure. Rin's ass gave way to Sousuke's cock with ease, swallowing him up to almost the base, lathing him with hot, slick lubricant that just about made Sousuke's length tingle on the verge of release.

“Mmm... Rin...” Sousuke purred huskily, “I want you to come...”

Rin tossed his head back and grinned, teeth peeking over the top of his lower lip, pulling his knees back even further so Sousuke's next thrust down into him flirted along a very nice sensitive strip. Rin held up his closed fist and Sousuke understood at once. Steadying himself on one hand near Rin's shoulder and never breaking the tempo of his cock sliding in and out of the warm, dripping sheath around it, he held up his fist too.

“Jan-” they both chorused like they had just finished a marathon, “-ken-pon-!”

Sousuke whined in frustration and grit his teeth at his flat palm as he took in the two angled fingers Rin held in the air.

“Y-you-ahhh... fuck, Sousuke, right there-ahh- _yestheretherethereohhh-_ you c-come first huh?”

Sousuke held himself against Rin, both their sweat drenched torsos slipping against one another without friction as Sousuke lowered himself again and again to brush against Rin's stomach as his cock pounded Rin into the floor with controlled, sharp rolls of his angular hips. Rin moaned, face bearing a glimmer of cocky satisfaction at getting his own way – _again_. He gasped and bit his lip when Sousuke railed down into him particularly hard, prodding a very delicate, almost painful, bud of sensitivity deep in his hole that was rarely touched unless Sousuke was doing him hard or was digging into Rin's flesh during a particularly forceful orgasm-

Sousuke growled, letting his forehead tip to press against Rin's almost tenderly as he pumped his ass full of come, toned forearms trembling only slightly with the strength of his release. He stayed that way, semi-hard erection still balls deep in Rin's twitching and now sticky hole as Rin flushed and moaned at being so full he could feel some come splatter against the cleft of his ass. He snaked a hand between his and Sousuke's bodies to wrap around his own aching need, smearing the precome beading in the tip down his length with a firm swipe of his thumb. It didn't take much, especially feeling Sousuke's cock throb with post-orgasm tremors inside of him, for Rin to come too, stroking himself until the pressure of arousal in the pit of his stomach became too much and he practically saw stars as he keened and sighed loudly, the air catching in his throat making every noise sound airy and winded. Sousuke afforded him a moment to catch his breath before nuzzling his cheek with his nose.

“Hey... whose on clean up?”

Rin almost laughed, feeling blissful and satiated after the force of his climax at the sight of a dishevelled Sousuke holding up his fist.

“You're on."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
